


Secret Santa South Park 2018/19

by Mistilu



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistilu/pseuds/Mistilu
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo es que aquello había iniciado, Craig habría respondido de forma neutra ‘una borrachera’, su acompañante, por su parte, se habría reído entre telas de ropa, y negaría el hecho, aludiendo al dichoso destino.





	Secret Santa South Park 2018/19

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que me uno a un Santa Secreto, así que me siento emocionada por participar en esto! Es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta ship, así que espero que haya resultado bien.
> 
> Santa Secreto para la comunidad latinoamerica dedicado a uselesswithoutremedy en tumblr! espero que a ti, por sobre todo, te guste!

Sus suaves y dorados cabellos se mecían a través del viento otoñal de South Park. El sol se reflejaba cálidamente en cada una de sus hebras, y los ojos que lo observaban no dejaban de pensar en lo increíble que era que ambos hubieran terminado en ese sitio, tomados de las manos, luego de tantos años de casi ignorar la presencia del otro. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo es que aquello había iniciado, Craig habría respondido de forma neutra ‘ _ una borrachera _ ’, su acompañante, por su parte, se habría reído entre telas de ropa, y negaría el hecho, aludiendo al dichoso  _ destino _ .

_ “¿Destino? Eso no existe, Mccormick.” _

_ “Existe, si no, ésto nunca hubiera sucedido, Tucker” _

Y a su pesar y orgullo… vaya que tenía razón. El grupo de Stan, mejor conocido como ‘los chicos’ nunca gozaron de una reputación afable ante los ojos de Craig; con  _ aquel día en Perú _ su antagonismo hacia ellos se elevó con creces por mucho tiempo y, si bien hubieron múltiples ocasiones en las que compartían en grandes grupos con ellos, luego de su inicio formal en relación con Tweek, nuevamente parecía haberse alejado de esa extraña unión (nada que en su momento le hubiese importado). No obstante, aquel suceso con el tembloroso rubio fue el mismo que lo llevó a acercarse a uno de ellos: Kenny, para ser exactos. Craig y Tweek habían sido considerados por mucho tiempo como la pareja perfecta. Incluso entre quiebres y vueltas iniciales, se podía decir que se habían consolidado como la pareja más estable y feliz dentro de todo South Park. Sin embargo, luego del incidente con la Buddhabox (y el pelinegro tenía que admitir que el inminente declive fue mera culpa suya) las cosas cambiaron rotundamente. Tweek, con todos sus problemas personales, intentó muchas veces apoyarlo, ayudarlo, aconsejarlo, pero Craig se había aislado en pensar que necesitaba, con creces, el anhelado espacio que en esa relación dependiente había dejado de lado. Y debía admitirlo, una y otra vez, que todo fue su culpa, nunca del rubio, y cuando se percató de aquello,  **todo había terminado** . Decir que estuvo desamparado era poco. Y cuando sus amigos le pidieron solucionarlo, por el bien de todos ( _ wow, qué amigos tan amables _ , pensó irónico en su momento), Tweek le cerró las puertas a su corazón, y con eso, terminó por destruirlo.

¿Y quién había sido el que decidió brindarle una mano, que aunque no la deseaba, terminó por aceptar? Kenny McCormick. Aquel tipo que era conocido más por su prontuario sexual que por otro motivo, le ayudó a salir del agujero en el que sólo se había enterrado. Pero eso no había sucedido de la noche a la mañana. Todo inició de extraña manera con la repentina amistad que sus respectivas hermanas menores habían desarrollado en ese año escolar. Aparentemente, Tricia se había enterado tardíamente que Karen era hermana de uno de los compañeros de Craig, y simplemente decidió que era entretenido sacar información de las cosas que hacía su hermano. No obstante, la pelirroja encontró en la contraria, una gran amiga, y a través de ella, una cosa llevó a la otra, y mientras menos se lo esperaba, Craig se encontraba abriéndole la puerta de su casa a ambos McCormick.

_ “¿Qué haces aquí, McCormick?” _

_ “Traigo a mi hermana a jugar con la tuya, Tucker” _

Una extraña forma de tratarse, que a medida que fueron creciendo, se volvió natural. Contrario a Kenny, Craig no era precisamente la persona más sociable, y recurría siempre a tratar a otros que no fueran sus cercanos, por sus apellidos. Primero había sido con Stan, su principal  _ ‘antagonista’  _ en tiempos de tercer grado, para luego referirse a los otros tres; a Kenny parecía haberle causado gracia la forma apática en la que el contrario se aislaba del mundo, que decidió hacerse con su juego, e incluso hoy en día, le tomaba el pelo con aquello. Pero en ese entonces, lo único que los unía era la amistad de sus hermanas… eso  y tal vez el hecho de que  _ toda la escuela _ se había enterado nuevamente que  _ aparentemente _ Craig era  **un monstruo desalmado** por nunca considerar los sentimientos de Tweek y por eso la flama se había acabado. Encontrar con quienes hablar en ese entonces se había tornado una difícil tarea, pero Kenny que tenía una reputación incluso peor, hizo caso omiso a los murmullos y rumores enfocados en el chico Tucker.

_“Nunca fue así”_ y por esa vez, podía asegurar que no había sido Tweek el que se encargó de mostrar públicamente lo que había sucedido, sino que el rumor de su quiebre había pasado de voz en voz, y deformado al punto en que una que otra vez llegó a oír que alguien mencionaba un  _ engaño _ entre medio. _“Un engaño, ¿luzco como un tipo que haría eso?”_ abrirse al hermano de la amiga de su hermana terminó siendo más sencillo de lo que en un inició consideró. _“Luces como el tipo que cambiaría a su novio por su mascota”_ una broma de recuerdos y juegos pasados entre hombros que subieron y bajaron en rendición. Kenny una sola vez había tenido una relación verdaderamente seria, y el recordar el incidente de los  _ anillos de castidad _ le traían amargos recuerdos. Pero eso, quizás era de ayuda para ver la situación desde otra perspectiva, una más abierta, sin atados. Eso y que parecía ser que ambos compartían una mala suerte común en el amor. _“Nunca fue así”_ repitió Craig con la característica voz nasal que se había acentuado en él con el pasar de los años.

_ Nunca fue así. _

_ Nunca quise dañarlo. _

_ Pero se acabó… y debo mirar hacia otro lado. _

Fueron palabras que se repitió cada noche, hasta que un día había despertado con la sensación de que no había más un sufrimiento alojado en su pecho, y que quizás era hora de continuar con su camino. Había sido un buen amor, quizás el más real que tuvo hasta esa fecha, pero sentirse enfrascado cuando el mismo Tweek parecía haber encontrado su propio camino (y un amor nuevo) no era correcto. Y debía agradecerle (jamás en voz alta) al chico de cabellos dorados por ello.

_ “¿Es ésta tu forma de invitarme hoy a tu cama?” _

_“Come y vete a la mierda”_ acompañado de su característico sello de insulto: su dedo medio.

¿De verdad pensó que invitarlo a comer algo con su dinero había sido una buena idea? Probablemente la peor decisión de su vida (o quizás la mejor, pensaría a futuro), pero continuó en ello, decidido a intentar -- de una vez por todas -- cosas nuevas.

_ “Así que… ¿es este dinero tu regalo de cumpleaños?” _

_“Mi abuela. Siempre me envía, incluyendo aquel que gastaron ustedes idiotas”_ sí, aún con los años transcurridos, si existía una cosa que aún les recriminaría a todos ellos sería el haberle pasado uno de los peores días de su vida, junto a cien dólares perdidos. _“Mmmh, sabe bien”_ y una de las cosas que solían ser propias de Kenny, era dar vuelta a la página. El dinero se perdió hace mucho, e igual sus vidas seguían. El rubio tenía claro lo que era tener un día dinero y al siguiente que  _ alguien _ te lo gastase, pero debatirle al contrario con respecto a que era un real afortunado a que su abuela continuase haciendo eso cada año, sería lo mismo que ir a la casa de los Stotch y decirles que estabas enamorado de su hijo. Y en cosas de hechos, Kenny sabía de primera mano lo que era haberlo intentado y fallado. Pero daba la vuelta a la página, y se concentraba en los increíbles tacos que el pelinegro le había comprado.  _ La invitación a una comida nunca se rechazaba,  _ incluso si hubiera llegado a ser un sandwich al paso _. ¿Pero tacos? _ Por favor, si convertirse en el confidente emocional de Craig significaba poder comer algo más que comidas enlatadas y una que otra Pop-tart, firmaría hasta entregando un brazo a cambio (nada que no fuese a recuperar en uno o dos días).

Esa ocasión no fue la única en la que ambos adolescentes se vieron envueltos en una comida juntos. Pero con cada momento compartido, la sorpresa de verse al lado del otro se hacía habitual y…  _ especial _ . Al menos una vez al mes acordaban reunirse y salir a comer juntos, en ocasiones era junto a sus hermanas; otras, solos. En la escuela no era mucho lo que interactuaban (por comodidad de Craig, asumía Kenny), pero aquella llamada  **amistad** que habían ido generando poco a poco fue imposible de evitar cuando las noticias llegaron a sus tres mejores amigos por medio de un mensaje de Kevin a Clyde. 

_ “¡¿No te juntas con nosotros, pero si con Kenny?!” _

_ “Cierra la boca, Clyde” _

_ “¡Exijo una explicación válida, soy tu mejor amigo!” _

_ “Clyde, creo que Craig tiene una razón para no haberlo dicho” _

_ “¡Pero, Token!” _

_ “P-p-pienso que Cra--craig, estaba pensando cómo decirnoslo” _

_ “Jimmy tiene razón” _

_ “¡Pues quiero oírla!” _

Y en eso había quedado aquella conversación. No mucho tiempo pasó hasta que el de cabellos negros verdaderamente les confesara algo que ni siquiera él mismo terminaba por convencerse: la compañía de McCormick era mucho más cómoda de lo que esperaba y, en el fondo de ello, emociones confusas y mixtas se alojaban en su interior. No obstante, difícil sería que llegara a confesarse como era debido, pues como era de esperarse de alguien como Kenny (o de lo que otros pudieran pensar de él), tener sentimientos hacia alguien como él podía ser un callejón sin salida. Sumado a que Craig no había vuelto a tener nada cercano a una relación desde su término con Tweek hace ya años. Pero había una cosa que tenía clara, y es que cada vez que pensaba qué podía hacer, dónde le gustaría ir, con quien deseaba estar en ese preciso instante era con el chico de cabellos dorados. Su imagen aparecía impresa una y otra vez en su mente, en sus pensamientos más revoltosos y en las aventuras de sus sueños. Admitirlo fue un desafío, y aceptarlo una total azaña, pero allí se encontraba, confesandole a Clyde, de todas las personas existentes, que tenía sentimientos ligados a McCormick.

_ “Aaah… dicen que las personas rubias son las mejores” _

_ “... No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte dicho” _

_ “¡No, pero escucha! Si Kenny te gusta… ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder? ¿acostarte con él y que luego se olvide de ti? ¿Que trate de arrastrar a tu trasero nerd a fumar? ¿qué---” _

_ “Suficiente” _

_ “¡Tengo otra muy buena!” _

_ “A la mierda, Clyde” _

Y no es que no se esperase las palabras del castaño, por el contrario, lo que su mejor amigo le dijera era precisamente lo que temía confirmar que era cierto. Y aunque lo llamaran marica, las cosas eran así; Craig Tucker no era el chico rudo que todo el mundo pensaba que era desde afuera. Sí, le importaban mil vergas lo que otros dijeran; sí, mandaría a la mierda a cualquiera que lo increpara; sí, usaría sus puños de ser necesario, pero tenía más emociones de las que le daban crédito. Por supuesto que después de una relación fallida en el pasado (y por su culpa) podían marcar a cualquiera. Ser asocial y tener sentimientos hacia alguien eran dos cosas que juntas podían llevarlo al abismo emocional. No tenía tanto control de sus emociones realmente, sólo que tenía mayor control que muchas otras personas. Y que Clyde fuera su amigo más cercano ayudaba mucho también. Pero confesarse no había sido una opción válida hasta aquel día en que aquella fiesta en casa de Token sucedió.

Todo fluyó mucho más rápido cuando un poco de alcohol corría por sus venas. Gran parte de la velada había tenido intercambios de descarados coqueteos por parte de Kenny, muchos que eran ventilados al ambiente con un movimiento de su dedo medio, pero un par de cervezas le liberaron del estrés mental y se liberó de la tensión. Por supuesto que estaba consciente, nunca tomaría tanto como para quedar fuera de sus sentidos en un sitio que de noche no se sentía cómodo. Kenny, por su parte, podría amar mucho el envolverse en encuentros pasionales con otras personas, pero tenía consciencia suficiente como para jamás aprovecharse de alguien borracho (fuese hombre, fuese mujer; fuese quien fuese). De niño ya había cometido muchas veces algunos tropiezos en el asunto, de adolescente… había aprendido a respetar lo que otros desearan. De seguro nadie lo habría pensado viniendo de él, pero sí, Mother-fucking-McCormick era todo un ser humano compuesto en lo que respectaba ligar con otros. Pero las ganas de hundir a Craig entre besos y abrazos no se irían tan fácil, y lentamente la aceptación vino de parte del de cabellos obscuros, tanto así, que con un par de minutos pasados, se encontraban contra una de las paredes de la concurrida habitación, compartiendo sabores y choques de dientes (o frenillos y dientes).

Eran besos amargos, llenos de una pasión desbordante, que buscaban perderse rauda y necesitada de los labios contrarios; eran rasposos, con el sabor de aquellas cuantas latas de cervezas ya perdidas entre montones de basura.  Era algo nuevo para Craig, y de haberse encontrado lo suficientemente sobrio para entrar en la razón que había dominado en él por todo ese tiempo, aseguraría a todos quienes presenciaron la escena, que jamás,  **jamás** en su vida (ni en la siguiente de existir una) lo habría hecho --mentiras--. Pero en ese instante, lo único que importaba era hundirse en el placer, en las sensaciones que derretían cada fibra de su piel, sabiendo que el día siguiente, cuando despertase solo en su habitación (o en el sillón de la casa de Token) se convencería que no fue más que una pesadilla, un sueño que posiblemente no se repetiría nuevamente. Solo una probada de lo --quizás-- prohibido, y nada más. Nada más. Mas en pleno instante, sus dedos se inmiscuyeron entre hebras doradas, muy distintas a las que por algunos años en su infancia había recorrido, pero que eran igual de suaves, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado viniendo de él. Y sus ojos, ah, sabía que debía ser el alcohol pero fijarse en los expresivos, brillantes, etéreos ojos contrarios mientras sus labios entregaban hambrientos ósculos era una fascinación que únicamente podía disfrutar entre copas y latas de alcohol en las venas.

Entonces todo se fue a negro, y lo próximo que notó es que ya era de día y se encontraba en su propia cama, con una resaca mayor que cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes (que muchas no eran). A su lado se encontraba Stripe y asumió que su hermana lo habría dejado allí para despertarlo recientemente.  _ Pequeña demonio _ , pensó molesto. 

¿Pero qué sucedió aquella noche en la que se había entregado a ese placer entre brazos del más bajo? Recordaba manos a cada costado de su torso, también las propias que descendieron por la nuca contraria, acariciando la acalorada piel de su cuello, recorriendo ansiosas, intentando aprenderse las formas que delineaban el cuerpo del más bajo. _ Había besado a Kenny _ , eso lo sabía, consciente se encontraba aquella noche, pero supuso que en algún momento de la velada, entre toques y caricias, el alcohol que continuaron bebiendo juntos había sido demasiado como para mantenerse en pie, y todo había acabado allí. Y  _ era patético, muy patético _ , pues Craig casi no bebía, pero los nervios, quizás las inseguridades, lo habían llevado a tal hazaña alcohólica y ahora no tenía idea de lo que sucedería con ellos a partir de ese instante… o eso pensó en una primera instancia, pues cuando agarró su celular de la mesa, seguido de darle un par de caricias a Stripe, notó una señal a modo de mensaje en la pantalla de notificaciones:

_ Mc-cock-mirk _

__ hey ;)  
  


Y supuso que si no respondía ahora, probablemente aquello pasaría a un segundo plano por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. Tal vez no existíría otra oportunidad como esa.  
  


_ C.Fucker _

_ Hey. _

 

_ Mc-cock-mirk _

_ wow, pensé que después de lo de anoche… ya sabes ;) _

 

_ C.Fucker _

_ Y pensaría que después de lo de anoche dejarías de comportarte como un idiota _

 

_ Mc-cock-mirk _

_ es parte de mi encanto ;) _

 

_ C.Fucker _

_ Detente con eso _

 

_ Mc-cock-mirk _

_ ;)))) _

 

_ C.Fucker _

_ Bye. _

 

_ Mc-cock-mirk _

_ ok! espera y escúchame _

_ … _

_ léerme _

_ ¿es lo mismo, no? _

 

_ C.Fucker _

_ … _

 

_ Mc-cock-mirk _

_ juntémonos hoy _

 

‘Juntémonos hoy’ tenía la implicación directa de conversar aquello que había sucedido la noche anterior. Craig Tucker podía ser muchas cosas en la vida, pero una cosa en específico que no era era ser un  _ cobarde _ (o eso creía). Podía tener inquietudes de cómo marcharía todo a partir de esa conversación (o si es que todo acabaría allí) pero evitar algo que era evidente no sería la opción más lógica; y maldición que se estaba ya levantando para dicha junta.

_ C.Fucker _

_ Ok. _  
  


_ Mc-cock-mirk _

_ ok~ te veo en stark’s pond en la tarde _

 

Y allí estuvo a la hora acordada luego de ese mensaje. Estaba helado, incluso si solamente era otoño y no invierno. Pero era South Park el lugar del que estaba hablando y una sola vez recordaba haber tenido un día de gran calor. Pero ese en específico, aunque frío hacía, podía apreciar lo bello del brillo del sol, con el inicio de una puesta que duraría algunas horas antes de que las estrellas dieran paso a rodear aquella etérea bóveda. Sus manos se habían resguardado en los bolsillos de su sudadera, mientras su azul mirada, escondida bajo su particular chullo, miraba a los vacíos alrededores esperando por el chico McCormick. Y más valía que esa no hubiera sido una broma de su parte, porque ya sabría el otro lo que le esperaría.

_“Los relojes existen por algo, McCormick”_ suspiró con el vaho escapando de sus labios y perdiéndose en el frío del ambiente. _“Hehe~ a veces se debe ser hermano mayor”_ y probablemente Craig coincidía con eso. Si en todo ese tiempo que llevaban compartiendo juntos había aprendido algo, es que la hermanita de Kenny es una de las cosas más (sino la más) importantes en su vida. Si bien su relación personal con Tricia no era tan cercana a la de los McCormick, estaba seguro que quien tocara un pelo de la cabeza de su hermana, no lo contaría al día siguiente. “Ya veo” ¿y qué más podría decirle en esa situación? Reacomodó su espalda contra el gran tronco en el que se encontraba apoyado, con suficiente espacio para que el rubio se uniera en el lugar. Así, como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, Kenny se ganó a un costado de él. En ese gran sitio abierto, habían decidido permanecer uno al lado del otro, bajo la copa de un simple árbol. Quizás sus cuerpos tenían más para decir que lo que sus palabras pudieran expresar en simples frases. Kenny se llevó un cigarro a los labios y lo prendió, exhalando con pesadez y dejando ir el humo al ambiente. _“¿Te molesta que fume aquí?”_ como si en base a eso pudiera sacar un tema de conversación, uno que llevara eventualmente a lo que debían -- que sabían que debían-- mencionar. _“No realmente”_ susurró en un tono nasal el más alto de los dos. _“¿Sabes? Antes pensaba que eras del tipo que hacía todas estas cosas”_ como fumar, beber, salir. _“¿Y qué tipo de persona te parezco ahora?”_ porque era habitual para él que otros pensaran así de él, pero no se podrían haber equivocado más en ello. _“Como alguien que vendría a hablar seriamente sobre lo que sucedió anoche. Un total nerd”_ _ bingo _ . La atención de Craig se posaba del todo en la mirada de Kenny. El segundo sonrió orgulloso de lograr que por fin su compañía dejara de mirar al vacío del lugar y le pusiera atención. _“Tal vez”_ tal vez lo era, y tal vez estaba sonriendo de costado, mostrando sutilmente los frenillos que adornaban sus dientes desde los trece años. “¿Y bien?~” ¿y bien, qué? Se preguntó Craig al momento que palabras llegaban a sus oídos. _“¿Qué?”_ y Kenny se preguntaba interiormente si realmente era él quien debería llevar las riendas de la conversación, pues parecía que el otro no tenía intenciones de ser sincero tan prontamente. _“¿Has caído a los encantos McCormick?~”_

_ “He caído más bajo que eso”  _

_ “Ouch, bien jugado, Tucker, bien jugado”  _

Como si el ambiente pudiera ser leído por ambos presentes, la mano de Craig rozó los dedos de su compañía, quien reaccionó de forma similar cojiendolos entre los propios. Era una tomada de manos casi inexperta, con dejos de nervios de parte de uno e inseguridades de parte del otro. Y ambos observaron hacia el estanque natural que tenían enfrente con una sonrisa particular de lado a lado. Tal vez las palabras estaban de más en el caso de ellos, quizás lo que necesitaban era la reafirmación de sus emociones a través del tacto, de un simple enganche de manos, de dedos que se entrelazaban en búsqueda del resguardo del frío de lugar.

_ “Creo que he aprendido algo hoy” mencionó el rubio en la comodidad del silencio. _

_ “¿Mmh?” _

_ “El destino pueden llegar y juntar a pensar que jamás pensarías” _

_ “¿Destino? Eso no existe, Mccormick.” _

_ “Existe, si no, ésto nunca hubiera sucedido, Tucker” _

Y tenía un punto completamente válido. No es que fuera a dejar de creer que el destino no fuese real, pero si se ponía a pensar en retrospectiva, nadie en ese lugar,  **absolutamente nadie** , pensaría que dos personas que eran tan distintas (como lo eran ellos dos) pudieran llegar a terminar juntos.

Porque esa tomada de manos significaba eso, ¿no? Que algo había comenzado entre ambos, algo que posiblemente terminaría convirtiéndose en una relación, esperaban los dos entre pensamientos.

_ “Aunque hay una cosa más que quiero averiguar~” _

_ “¿Mmh?” _

_ “Que tan sexy es besar a alguien con frenillos… estando completamente sobrio” _

_ “Supongo… que las palabras de la princesa Kenny son órdenes”  _

Y ambos se acercaron, uniendo sus labios en lo que sería el primer besos de muchos otros que vendrían en el futuro.

 


End file.
